Mi Muñeca de Porcelana
by LukaReich
Summary: te imaginarias que el supuesto padre de tu amiga se enamorada de ti y tu de el y que el padre de tu amiga sea el gran freddy Fazbear pues eso le paso a luka una chica de 15 años acompáñala en su gran aventura de amor
1. prologo

En las calles de la cuidad se podía ver a una mujer con un canasto donde llevaba a un bulto, la mujer llego a una pizzería aparentemente abandonada la misteriosa mujer dejo la canasta en la entrada de la pizzería y salió corriendo.

Adentro de la pizzería para ser más específica en The Office estaba Mike el guardia de seguridad de la pizzería, como todas las noches se puso a ver las cámaras de seguridad para vigilar a los animatronicos que en la noche ellos raramente se convierten en humanos y salen a buscar al guardia para meterlo en un traje de Freddy, cuando él puso la cámara en el lugar donde se encontraba la puesta de la salida y entrada pudo ver un cesto con un bulto , el guardia se puso de pies y fue corriendo a la entrada pasando por el pirate cove de hay salió el zorro Foxy ya humano siguió al guardia hasta el dining Area donde se encontraba el oso Freddy, el conejo Bonnie y la gallina Chica ya todos humanos lo cuatros veían al guardia en la puerta , Mike abrió la puerta y tomo la cesta la reviso y lo que encontró lo dejo en shock .

Entro con la cesta en la mano y miro seriamente a los 4 animatronicos y dijo

Mike: hoy sin juegos entendieron-dijo fríamente

Freddy se acercó a él y miro la canasta para ver lo que tenía, hay adentro se encontró a una pequeña bebe de unos 4 meses de vida a él gran oso se le lleno el corazón de felicidad alegría ternura y otros sentimientos por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía ver a un niño entrar a la pizzería pero avía algo que lo molestaba y era que sus padres no venían con ella y entonces miro a Mike y este como si entendiera le dijo

Mike: la abandonaron… me la llevare a casa para criarla y…..-Freddy lo interrumpe

Freddy: déjala aquí yo la criare va a ser como mi hija

Mike lo miro desconfiado bueno quien no ya que los 4 eran muy peligroso y dejarla con ellos era como dejar a un pedófilo a cargo de una jardín infantil pero avía algo que le decía que lo dejara con ellos que ella iba a estar segura asique acepto

Mike: la vendré a ver todos los días si la encuentro lastimada se las quitare de inmediato

Chica: no te preocupes con nosotros va a estar bien te damos nuestra palabra ¿verdad chicos?

Bonnie, Freddy y Foxy: lo juramos

Mike: bien

Así pasaron 19 años la bebe creció bien los animatronicos la trataban como si fuera una princesa todos la querían en especial Foxy y Freddy, gracias a la bebe que avía llegado abrieron la pizzería de nuevo todos estaba muy agradecido con ella pues ella era la luz de la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Mike la iba a ver todos los días incluso quedo como guardia permanente de ahí y casi todos los días le traía algo nuevo, Chica la trataba como si fuera su hija claro que la chica siempre le decía tía Chica cosa que a Chica no le agradaba mucho ya que ella que le dijera madre pero ella nunca le iba a decir así y ella lo sabía, en cambio a Freddy siempre le decía papá o padre ,a Freddy le gustaba que le dijera así ya que en la apreciaba mucho , a Bonnie siempre le decía tio a el no le molestaba al igual que a Freddy el la quería mucho ya que gracias a ella la pizzería abrió de nuevo, a Foxy ella siempre le tuvo mucho cariño ya que él siempre la hizo reír así fue como se convirtieron en novios el la amaba y ella a él los dos eran el uno para el otro pero alguien no estaba feliz con esa decisión y era …..


	2. cap 1

Hola mis pastelillos jaja primero me quería disculpar porque el prólogo tenía más de 1000 errores y eso se debía a que estaba nerviosa y que mi hermana me estaba pidiendo el notebook y eso me jodio de lo lindo lo segundo me alegra de que aun así les gustara aun cuando tenía sus errores y lo tercero y lo más importante quiero agradecer a Uramy sin ella no pude lograrlo te agradezco de todo corazón y espero leer tus fic pronto

Bueno sin nada más que decir empecemos con el 1er cap

Chica: Lucy despierta –dijo mientras la movía un poquito brusca –tienes que ir a la universidad

Lucy: 5 minutos más tía…..-dijo adormilada mientras se volvía a dormir

Chica: Lucy no querrás que llama a tu padre verdad? – la rubia sabía que el castaño la iba levantar si o si y avía pasado una vez y desde ese día ella siempre se levantaba cuando Chica o Bonnie la levantaba

Lucy: bien tú ganas pero la próxima no –dijo decidida mientras se levantaba aun con sueño

Chica: díselo a Freddy, iré a preparar el desayuno –dijo mientras se iba

Lucy es una chica pelo no tan largo de color rosado oscuro ((se me olvida el color gomen)), ojiazul tez blanca, delgada de cuerpo bien desarrollado.

En otro lugar de la ciudad estaba una peli rosa ((esta vez es claro xD)) de una lindos ojos bicolor, su ojo izquierdo era rojo como el rubí y el ojo derecho era azul como el zafiro dos hermosas jemas, de tez blanca como la nieve la chica poseía una belleza natural sin necesitar ningún maquillaje aun así ella se delineaba sus ojos con una lápiz negro y sus largas pestañas pintadas de rímel negras, la chica iba vestida con unas calzas negras, una polera morada con una calavera de color blanca y unas botas al estilo militar negras , ella estaba caminando directo a una universidad aunque no pasaba de los 14 o 15 años aunque por su físico aparentaba más.

Luka: esto es aburrido- dijo mientras ingresaba adentro del establecimiento

Luke: que cosa Lukita?-pregunto un chico peli ceniza de ojos verdes como la esmeralda

Luka: esto de venir casi todos los días a la universidad es muy aburrido –dijo en tono muy aburrido

Luke: tranquila hoy es viernes podríamos ir a la pizzería Fazbear Freddy`s

Luka: a la de Lucy no se

Lucy: hola chicos – dijo mientras abrazaba a los dos- de que hablan?-pregunto llena de curiosidad

Luke: de ir a tu pizzería después de clases-le respondió feliz de que su otra amiga llegara

Lucy: eso sería fantástico, me encantaría, así les podría presentar a mi familia –dijo llena de emoción por presentarle a sus amigos a su familia

Luke: está decidido iremos después de clases

Continuara …..


	3. cap2

Jijiji bueno ya que lo pidieron voy a subir otro cap. Bueno gracias por sus reviews

Las horas pasaron muy rápido para los chico. Cuando toco el timbre de salida los 3 jóvenes se fueron caminando a la famosa pizzería , en el camino se la pasaron hablando de las cosas que hicieron en clases hasta llegar al lugar ,al entrar a Lucy les indico donde sentare mientras que ella iba a buscar las pizzas y algo para beber.

Luke: mmm… Luka estas bien? – pregunto en tono preocupado por su amiga.

Luka: si es solo que me duele el brazo –le respondió con una mueca de dolor

Luke: ehh!? Que te paso? De verdad te encuentras bien?-le pregunto más preocupado que antes ya que el quería a la peli rosa menor y no le gustaría que nada malo le pasara ella era como su hermanita menor.

Luka: etto no te preocupes, solo me queme con el aceite de la sartén –respondió un poco sonrojada por la preocupación del oji jade

Luke: déjame ver quizás yo te pueda ayudar –dijo mientras veía que Luka se subía la manga del chaleco que traía puesto ((etto Luka llevaba un chaleco en su bolso porsiacaso)) dejando a la vista unas manchas rojas en su hermosa piel nieve, el peli ceniza miro las manchas con horror en su bello rostro, Lucy llego con una bandeja con las pizzas y bebidas, atrás de ella venia un chico peli rojo guinda ((creo que es así el tipo de pelo de foxy o así lo veo yo)) largo, oji café ,tez bronceada pero no tanto y en su ojo izquierdo usaba un parche como un pirata bueno toda su ropa era de un pirata

Lucy: listo les traje sus pedidos –decía mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa y aun no se daba cuenta del brazo del estado del brazo de Luka- y le quiero presentar a mi…por kami-sama Luka que te paso? – pregunto en tono más preocupado que Luke, miro mejor la piel de luka donde estaban esas malditas marcas de quemadura – quieres que te eche pomada o algo para las quemaduras y te vende el brazo?

Luka: estoy bien, no te preocupes ni te molestes yo me curare en mi casa

Foxy: vamos marinera, deja que te curemos-dijo intentando converse a luka

Luka: etto n-no gracias –dijo un poco nerviosa

Lucy: ohhh pero que torpe –exclamo dándose cuenta que aún no había presentado a el zorro-chicos él es mi novio Foxy

Foxy: mucho gustos marineros

Luke: el gusto es nuestro capitán –dijo siguiéndole el juego al oji café- ella es Luka y yo soy Luke

Lucy: bueno ahora que se conocen comamos, aunque Foxy si no vuelves a trabajar papá te retara

Foxy: tranquila que ya voy solo deja hacer esto

Lucy: que co...-no pudo terminar ya que el pirata le robo un beso muy apasionado y lleno de amor y calidez, cuando se separó la cara de Lucy parecía un tomate de lo tan roja que estaba

Foxy: hasta luego marineros

Después de que Foxy se fuera los tres jóvenes empezaron a comer tranquilamente, hablando de lo que harían el fin de semana y así se pasaron las horas de pura diversión y entretenimiento para todos, Lucy les presento a su tío Bonnie, a su tía Chica y el que lleno de curiosidad a nuestra querida Gasai ((así es el apellido de luka)) el padre de Lucy, Freddy o el gran oso , aunque para ser padre de una chica de 19 años se veía muy joven, los amigos de Lucy aún estaban en su ¨casa¨

Luke estaba con el conejito morado, Lucy se estaba besando con Foxy y Luka estaba junto a Freddy, los dos estaban en silencio un poco incómodo ya que no tenían nada de qué hablar mientras que Chica estaba en la cocina.

LUKA POV`S

Soy tan patética primero me quemo el brazo eso me pasa por ser una niña estúpida, segundo hago que mis amigos se preocupen por lo idiota que fui y ahora ni siquiera puedo mantener una conversación con el papá de mi mejor amiga, debe pensar que soy una descortés, cuando tenía planeado hablar vi su lindo rostro y me fije en sus ojos, me di cuenta que estaba mirando en dirección a Lucy y a foxy.

Me fije mejor en su expresión y descubrí tristeza, pena, enojo, y furia combine todos esos sentimiento y no sé porque se me vino a la mente la palabra celos y hay lo supe el tenia celos de foxy pensé que era normal pero esto no eran simples celos de padre no , esto eran de un hombre que le han quitado su más grande amor y hay lo supe mejor el padre de mi amiga la amaba, amaba a su hija, no era amor paternal no este amor es el que un hombre siente por una mujer.

No lo podría creer simplemente no podía, muy adentro de mí me sentía triste y no sé porque, lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió hacer fue salir de ahí lo más pronto posible tome mis cosas y dije:

Luka: siento mucho las molestias que cause, gracias por todo ya me tengo que ir- sin esperar respuestas de ninguno de los presentes Salí de hay ya en la calle me puse a correr hasta llegar a mi casa sin pensar en nada

Ya cuando llegue a mi hogar me fije que estaba mojada entera ni siquiera supe que estaba lloviendo afuera me empecé a quitar la ropa sin importar si alguien me veía desnuda ya que vivía sola, fui al cuarto de baño para darme un baño de tina con agua caliente para olvidar un momento lo que había pasado, sentí como mi brazo me ardía ya que me estaba bañando con agua caliente y eso asía que las quemaduras me ardiera más de lo que me ardían antes.

Continuara….

Espero y les allá gustado este cap. Mañana quizás suba otro bueno les quería preguntar si les gustaría que suba la historia de luka osea la verdadera sin personajes de otras series o juego bueno eso es decisión suya, nos vemos luego


	4. cap 3

Hola mis pastelillos bien kawaiis jijij espero y les haya gustado el anterior cap.

FREDDY POV´S

Estaba como siempre en mi trabajo saludando a las familias que entraban al local, esperando a mi querida hija llegara aunque suene mal, me gusta Lucy sé que no podre cambiar nada ya que ella esta con ese zorro traidor, solo pensar en ese idiota besando a mi hija me ase hervir, pero se me pasa cuando Chica me llama y voy asía ella

Después de ir donde Chica que ella solo quería que lavara los platos por ella, pude ver a 2 chicos

Uno de ellos era una mujer peli rosada más claro que el de Lucy, de ojos bicolor muy extraño pero a la vez hermosos de tez nieve, su piel parecía de porcelana la verdad la extraña chica me llamaba mucho la atención

El otro era un chico poli ceniza de ojos verdes como la esmeralda de tez blanca se veía que no pasaba los 21 y creo que la niña tenía como unos 18, mi vista se fijó más en ambos jóvenes y vi que la mujer se levantaba la manga de su chaleco y mostraba unas horribles manchas rojas que arruinaban su linda piel la verdad me empecé a preocupar y iba a ir para allá a ver si se encontraba bien pero vi que mi hermosa niña con el idiota de Foxy, me quede hay parado para ver lo que sucedía y vi como Lucy le tomaba el brazo al parecer se conocían, escuche a mi hija le ofrecía ayudarla al igual que a Foxy pero ella se negaba, me fui a la puerta para recibir a las familia hasta que cerramos.

Cuando cerramos los amigos de Lucy se quedaron para ver algunas películas, después de varias horas Bonnie y el tal Luke estaba tocando la guitarra juntos, el chico tenia talento quizás podría trabajar aquí, Luka la chica que me llamo la atención estaba junto a mí, estaba callada quise intentar hablar con ella pero no sé por qué razón no pude, por lo que tenía entendido ella tenía 15 años eso me dejo sorprendido la verdad aparenta más, además supe también que la ojibicolor tenía una voz hermosa según lo que dijo el ojijade, Chica le pidió que cante pero ella respondió con un tímido ¨no¨ esa respuesta me decepciono un poco ya que yo deseaba oírla cantar y no era el único Bonnie, Foxy, Chica e incluso Lucy también lo deseaba.

Me fije en mi Lucy y la vi besándose con el maldito zorro que lo único que quería era destriparlo pero sé que si lo hago mi hija me odiaría y lo que menos quiero es eso, seguía viéndolos y me puse triste, enojado y sentía celos lo único que quería hacer era apartar la vista y ver otra cosa pero por alguna razón soy un masoquista que le gusta asarse daño así mismo, sentí como alguien me estaba mirando, me iba a voltear para ver quién era pero no pude porque escuche una dulce voz que decía:

Luka: siento mucho las molestias que cause, gracias por todo ya me tengo que ir

La peli rosa se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera le dijimos ¨adiós¨ vi como Luke igual se despedía y se iba corriendo creo que para alcanzar a Luka de tan solo pensar eso me causo enoja peor de los que Foxy ya me causaba y no sabía porque, me fije en Lucy y ella se veía preocupada, me acerque a mi princesa para preguntarle que le pasaba.

Freddy: estas bien? Hija

Lucy: si es solo que me preocupa Luka, con esas quemaduras y además es muy tarde para que ande sola a estas horas, de Luke no me preocupo por que él es hombre y se puede defender pero Luka es mujer y es menor de edad y me preocupa mucho-decía en un tono un poco estérica

Freddy: descuida va a estar bien, no le pasara nada

Lucy: lo dices enserio - yo asentí – bueno pero la llamare y si no contesta iré a buscarla

Freddy: bien, yo te acompañare princesa, ahora ve a tu habitación

Lucy: hai, buenas noche padre

Freddy: buenas noche Lucy- dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Lucy: buenas noche tío y tía, vamos Foxy

Bonnie: descansa lucy

Chica: hasta mañana

Foxy: ya voy linda

FIN FREDDY POV´S

LUKA POV´S

Ya bañada y cambiada de ropa fui para el piso de abajo, me puse a hacer mis deberes ya que no alcance a terminarlos en la universidad, al terminar me fije mejor en la sala y vi un periódico supuse que lo había traído Jack mi vecino, si el viene a mi casa para ver como estoy o si necesito algo ya que mis padres murieron cuando tenía 10 años ¿de que murieron? Pues a mi madre le dio cáncer maligno y a mi padre le dio una depresión muy fuerte y eso lo llevo al suicidio, y así me dejaron sola, desde ese día Jack viene a visitarme e muy bueno conmigo la verdad lo quiero como si fuera mi padre siempre estuvo o esta para mí.

Recogí el diario ((así le dicen en mi país)) y vi que estaba en la sección de empleos y había uno que me llamo la atención pues se necesitaba a una Garsona en una pizzería el dueño se llamaba Fred y la paga era de 120.000 pense que era mucho para una mesera pero igual servía para mi tache el anuncio para ir mañana y pedir el empleo, me fui a acostar un poco emocionada bueno iva a ser mi primer empleo y no sé cómo lo are solo espero que me valla bien.

Luka: ojala me valla bien

Continuara …..

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento por no subir caps. Es solo que e estado muy ocupada se me acumularon tooooodas la pruebas para esta semana además le estoy ayudando a mi hermana a cuidar a mis hermanos ya que mi mamá está trabajando y no esta en la casa además como se nos viene navidad, bueno será quizás suba un fic de navidad de five nights at freddy's con mis hermosas occ y si quieren agregar la suya será un placer pero deben escoger a unos de los toy´s o Golden ya que los otro están ocupados bueno sin nada más que decir xauuu mis pastelillos lo quiero y asta mañana


	5. cap 4

Holyyy como están mis pastelillos bueno comencemos con esto

A la mañana siguiente desperté tan feliz por ir a conseguir ese empleo, fui al baño me metí a la tina y me empecé a bañar cuando Salí fui a mi habitación para secerme y ponerme ropa un vestido morado, calzas negras, ropa interior azul y unas botas con tacos, me maquille un poco y me fui.

Mientras caminaba por las calles me puse a pensar en lo que había descubierto ayer la verdad eso me causaba tristeza y no sabía el porqué, tan concentrada iba en mis pensamientos que no me fije que ya había llegado a mi destino, entre a la pizzería y un chico peli café, ojiazul grande muy grande era casi el porte de Freddy, me recibió.

Fred: bienvenida a la fred´s pizzas ((no se me ocurrió otro nombre))

Luka: etto hola vengo por el anuncio de que necesitan a una mesera

Fred: ohhh claro ven sígame señorita….

Luka: soy Luka Gasai y usted es?

Fred: solo dime Fred, soy el dueño de la pizzería

Llegamos al despacho del ojiazul, me pidió los papeles personales y todo eso ya que era menor de edad me pidieron autorización de mis padres pero como ustedes saben ellos murieron.

Luka: tengo un pequeño problema, mis padres murieron hace 5 años

Fred: lo siento, tienes a algún adulto a cargo tuyo?

Luka: no pero tengo a un vecino que viene de vez en cuando viene a verme

Fred: ágamos una cosa, si hoy trabajas bien te contrato sin autorización

Luka: si, no se arrepentirá, etto hay otro problema tengo clases los lunes, miércoles y jueves de 8:30 hasta las 12

Fred: no hay problema, ven después de clases

Luka: hai

Bueno ten-saca un traje de maid y unas orejas con una cola de gato- tienes que usar esto, llamare a Chick para que te muestre los camerinos

El castaño salió a buscar a la tal Chick mientras yo veía el uniforme un poco raro aunque Fred tenia orejas de oso un poco oscuras comparadas con las de Freddy ¿qué mierda? Porque pienso tanto en él, sentí como me empezaba a sonrojar, cuando volvió Fred traía consigo a una muchacha rubia, ojos azules, buen físico casi parecía modelo, iba vestida con una blusa amarilla, encima de la blusa tenía un babero que decía let´s party!, uno short rosado y unos zapatos amarillos, sus labio estaban pintados de un color naranja, su cabello era corto era una mujer muy hermosa.

Fred: Luka, ella es Chick tu compañera

Chick: hola mucho gusto Lukita

Luka: igualmente Chick

Chick: oww eres tan lindaaa- abrazándola

Fred: Chick lleva a Luka al vestíbulo para que se pueda cambiar, yo are tu trabajo mientras la ayuda

Chick: yap, vamos linda

Chick, me llevo a una puerta que salía el signo femenino entramos y encontré dos bolsos, supe que uno era de la rubia pero el otro no sabía de quien podría ser, entre a un camarín y me cambie al salir traía todo el uniforme puesto menos las orejas.

Chick: que linda, vamos le diré a bon bon para que te ayude

Luka: ok- dije mientras imaginaba que la tal bon bon iba a ser una chica pero cuando llegamos vimos a un chico peli celeste, ojos jades, tez blanca, traía unas orejas de conejo celestes, muy lindo pero no tanto como Fre… aghhh Luka concéntrate

Chick: Bon, puedes ayudarle a Luka

Bonbon: claro, tú debes ser la nueva

Luka: si, etto soy Luka Gasai mucho gusto

Bonbon: el gusto es mío

El peli celeste me enseño todo lo que tenía que hacer y yo aprendía rápido, la gente era muy amable conmigo aun cuando me equivocaba, aun sigo sorprendida de que Bon era un chico la verdad me lo imaginaba con pechos y esas cosas de mujeres, nunca me espere que el fuera un hombre muy atractivo.

Ya al cerrar conocí a los demás miembros de la pizzería una de ellos era Mangle, ella era albina de ojos miel, tenía casi el mismo físico que Chick excepto la Mangle era más alta, los otros dos que conocí se llamaban Ballon's boy o BB como él dijo que lo llamaran y the pupett todos era muy unidos y me aceptaron de inmediato, antes de irnos nos quedamos unos minuto para conocernos mejor y esas cosas la verdad me cayeron muy bien y Fred dijo que me podía quedar con el trabajo si quería y claro acepte, antes de ir a casa el oso se ofreció para llevarme a mi hogar pero me negué ya que no quería causar problemas, pero aun así el seguía insistiendo así que tuve que aceptar

Continuara…

Toy Freddy: Fred

Toy Chica: Chick

Toy Bonnie: Bonbon

Esto es para que no se confundan espero y les haya gustados


	6. cap 5

Holyyyy cómo están? Mis pastelillos bueno primero que nada un pequeño aviso no voy a poder subir caps. En esta semana ya que tengo planeado subir algo navideño de nuestros personajes favoritos y quizás suba uno de vez en cuando no lo sé bueno eso es todo.

Mientras Fred y yo íbamos caminado hablábamos un poco de nuestra vida, por lo que tengo entendido él era soltero que no le interesaba aun las mujeres – eso me hizo pensar que era gay- pero me equivoque ya que él me aclaro eso sin que yo se lo preguntara, después de eso nos quedamos en silencio hasta que yo le pregunte algo que creo que no debí preguntar.

Luka: Fred ¿cómo era la pizzería antes?

Fred: ….. Era diferente

Vi su mirada y se notaba un poco enfadado supuse que fue mi pregunta, quise cambiar de tema pero escuche en un callejón unos maullidos, fui a ver junto al castaño y encontramos una caja de cartón la abrí y encontré a dos pequeños gatitos, uno era negro con ojos verdes y el otro era blanco con negro y café y sus ojos eran azules.

Sentí como unas gotitas de agua caían en mi cabeza supuse que iba a llover dentro de poco, tome a los dos mininos, y empecé a caminar, detrás mío iba Fred acompañándome.

Fred: que buena eres

Luka: eh? Porque lo dices?

Fred: as recogido a esos gatos de la calle, no muchas personas asen eso

Luka: eso es porque yo no soy igual al resto

Fred: lo sé, tu eres diferente, como decirlo mmm…. Eres especial

Yo especial, sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a calentarse, no tenía que ser una genio para saber que estaba colorada, me fije en el camino y vi que faltaba una cuadra para poder llegar eso me tranquilizaba un poco, pero como si el clima esta en mi contra se puso a llover muy fuerte, lo único que pensé era en los dos pequeños gatitos que tenía ahora, Fred y yo nos pusimos a correr hasta llegar a mi casa, entramos y lo primero que hice fue ir a mi pieza y encender la estufa y dejar a mis dos mininos cerca de ahí.

Fui al cuarto de baño y prepare las cosas para que Fred se bañe, baje al salón y hay lo vi de pie lo lleve a el baño para que se duchara, mientras que yo iba a mi pieza y me vestía, lleve mi ropa a la lavadora y la dejaba hay, subí al ex cuanto de mis padres y me ponía a ver en el armario de papá y sacaba una prenda que creo que le quedaría a Fred, sentí como una puerta se habría y supuse que era él.

Lo fui a ver, mala idea pues él estaba a dorso desnudo, el cabello mojado y eso lo asia ver muy….. nyaaa , sentí como me sonrojaba y creo que me parecía a un tomate de lo tan roja que estaba, baje la mirada y le dije.

Luka: etto te deje una muda de ropa en esa habitación

Fred: gracias, Luka

Luka: de nada, ir a hacer la cena, que se te antoja comer?

Fred: lo que sea está bien

Luka: bueno, iré a hacerla etto cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca me dices

Fui a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar y también a hacerle leche a mis nuevos ¨familiares¨, la lluvia aún no se había ido y creo que mañana seguirá.

Fred: oye de donde sacaste esta ropa?

Luka: era de mi padre – dije con un poco de nostalgia – te queda bien

Fred: creo que debería usar más trajes- dijo con un tono divertido que me hizo reír

Luka: jajajaja así parece, la cena estará lista dentro de poco, si quieres ve preparando la mesa

Fred: claro

La cena paso rápido la verdad ya había olvidado que se sentía comer acompañada de alguien que no sea tu sombra me agrado mucho de que Fred sé quedara a dormir pero lo que me deprimía que a el día siguiente se tuviera que ir.

Y así se pasó todo el mes a Lucy la evitaba, a Luke le habla de vez en cuando, trabajo todo el día y con suerte estudiaba para la u, el trabajo más los estudios no es una linda combinación que digamos, ahora estoy en mi trabajo sirviendo a una familia extranjera, los hijos de esta familia estaban jugando con mangle, vi a Fred y como siempre estaba recibiendo a los clientes me fije en Bonbon y vi que estaba descansando un rato ya que el pobre trabajaba sin descanso aunque creo que ya está acostumbrado, ya que había terminado de servir fui a ver a Chick que aún estaba cocinando.

Chick: en que te puedo ayudar Luka?

Luka: en nada quería ver si estabas desocupada pero veo que no

Chick: bueno es que uno nunca sabe cuando va a llega un nuevo cliente

Luka: jaja tienes razón bueno voy a trabajar a y dile a Bon que no se quede flojeando- dije sabiendo que el conejo me estaba escuchando

Bonbon: te escuche, pelo de chicle

Luka: cálmate afeminado o es que te llego Andrés

Bonbon: que soy hombre y mejor ponte a trabajar

Luka: bueno bueno pero tú también

Así era como Bonbon y yo nos demostramos nuestro amor y cariño jajajaja la verdad es que nos tratamos como hermanos, él es el hermano mayor y yo soy la menor, y según el conejito Fred es el padre, Chick la madre, y Mangle es la abuela loca jajajaja

FIN LUKA POV´S

Bueno eso es todo por hoy


	7. cap6

Hola mis pastelillos cómo están? Lo siento por no subir caps. Es que tenía visitas y eso me distrajo creo que Uds. Entienden verdad bueno sin más interrupciones aquí va el cap. De hoy

LUCY POV´S

En estas últimas semanas he estado muy distraída en el trabajo, en las clases y en todo ¿La razón? Pues una mujer peli rosada de ojos bicolor llamada Luka Gasai, ella no me habla y la extraño mucho, la invito a salir pero siempre dice que está ocupada pero nunca me dice en que está ocupada, la verdad me preocupa de que ya no quiera ser mi amiga.

Escuche como la puerta de mi habitación se abría y entraba mi querido padre, ya sabía que él estaba enamorado de mí, me lo había dicho, paso hace 3 años.

FLASH BACK

Porque era tan difícil historia, sé que es un ramo fácil pero a mí me costaba, siempre he odiado historia y todos mis profesores de esa materia me odian a mí, mañana tenía una prueba que costaba la mitad de mi calificación final, lo bueno es que si reprobaba igual pasaba ya que en otras asignaturas me iba bien, no tan bien para tener notas arriba del 6,9 ((aquí en mi país la nota máxima es un 7)) pero no tenía ningún rojo asique me salvaba, aun así quería aprobar pero aún seguía in entender nada, pensé en pedirle ayuda a alguien pero a estas horas de la noche quien me iba ayudar.

Pero luego se me vino a la mente un peli café, después de todo él siempre la ayudaba, tome mi libro y cuaderno y me fui a donde se encontraba el castaño al llegar golpe suavemente y delicadamente la puerta del gran oso, escuche un "pase" y entre, no me sorprendió verlo despierto ya que lo había visto otros días así.

Freddy: ¿qué pasa? Mi niña

Lucy: me puedes ayudar a estudiar por favor

Freddy: claro, ven

Cerré la puerta detrás mío y me senté a su lado y empezó a ayudarme, después de unas horas ya había entendido todo o casi, le agradecí y me iba a ir pero luego sentí como el me a sujetaba del brazo impidiendo que me marchara.

Freddy: Lucy, tengo algo que decirte

Lucy: así que es?

Freddy: espero que lo que te diga no cambie nuestra relación, Lucy yo…. Yo te amo

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, no sabía que decir él me amaba y se notaba que no me lo decía como el amor que tiene un padre por su hija no este amor era como un hombre sentía por una mujer.

Lucy: lo siento pero no te puedo corresponder, yo amo a Foxy. Y no te preocupes esto no cambiara nada

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Freddy: está bien? Princesa

Lucy: si, es solo que… la extraño

Freddy: a quién?

Lucy: a Luka, siempre me está evadiendo, cuando le intento hablar es fría y cuando la invito a salir siempre dice que tiene que hacer algo. Tengo miedo de que ya no sea mi amiga

Freddy: descuida mi niña, quizás en verdad Luka está ocupada. Solo dale tiempo

Lucy: mm…

Freddy: oye que te parece si hoy no abrimos y vamos a comer afuera?

Lucy: tío Bonnie, tía Chica y Foxy vendrán también

Freddy: claro, vamos a ir todos

Lucy: yey!

Freddy: cámbiate, yo por mientras les aviso a los demás

Espere a que Freddy se fuera para poder cambiarme, estaba emocionada esta iba a ser la primera vez que salimos todos juntos. Me fije en mi closet y saque lo que me iba a colocar.

_Fin Lucy pov´s_

_Luka pov´s_

Estaba hablando con Mangle ya que ella estaba desocupada y yo en mi descanso de 5 minutos, la albina y yo nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigas junto con Chick incluso planeamos ir al centro comercial las 3 para conocernos aún mejor.

No se que me dio por mirar a la puerta de entrada y salida pero lo que vi me dije en shock pues los que iban entrando en esa puerta eran Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie y Lucy. Me quería esconder pero no pude ya que el lindo de mi jefe osea Fred, me dijo que atendiera a los que llegaron y como buena perrita obediente que soy fui a atenderlos.

Luka: bienvenidos a Fred´s pizzas- sonriendo- puedo tomar su orden

Lucy: Luka, nunca creí que trabajara aquí

Luka: etto yo…

Lucy: te queda bien el uniforme jijiji

Luka: Lucy etto me encantaría hablar pero tengo que trabajar o si no me regañaran

Lucy: ops… perdona, bueno yo quiero una pizza de…. ((Ustedes deciden que van a comer ami me da flojera escribir X3))

Mientras Lucy me decía que iban a comer, sentí como alguien me miraba, fije mi vista disimuladamente para ver quién era y descubrí que era cierto Cataño llamado Freddy, me puse nerviosa y creo que hasta me sonroje, cuando Lucy termino de dictar lo que quería me fui casi corriendo del lugar, mi corazón latía como loco, no sabía lo que me estaba ocurriendo porque sentía esto, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no escuchaba que Fred me llamaba.

Fred: LUKAAA!

Luka: KYAA

Fred: estas bien?

Luka: si es solo que me asusto

Fred: bueno no importa, cambiando de tema conoces a esas personas-dijo apuntando a la mesa de Lucy

Luka: hai Lucy es mi amiga y Freddy y los otros son sus familiares

Fred: espera quién es?

Luka: Freddy Fazbear

Fred no dijo nada más y se fue en dirección a la mea de Lucy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy y Freddy, me quise acercar ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, me acerque y empecé a escuchar la conversación que los dos castaños tenían.

Fred: valla, valla, valla que fea sorpresa es tenerte aquí Freddy

Freddy: aghhh con razón se me hacía conocido el nombre

Fred: que ases aquí? Viene a arruinarme la pizzería como hace 28 años atrás

Arruinar? Estaba confundida y creo que Lucy igual, estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que ocurriera por si acaso sucede algo que lamentemos, no sabía a qué hora llegaron mi compañero de trabajo pero ya estaban ahí, me fije en Freddy y vi como este se levantaba y encaraba a Fred.

Freddy: no fue mi culpa, fue la suya

Fred: que mentiroso eres, por su culpa cerraron la antigua pizzería

Freddy: la nuestra, lo que paso en el 87 fue su maldita culpa

Si antes estaba confundida ahora estoy peor, que había pasado en esa época? Antigua pizzería? Todo era muy confuso para mí no entendía, por favor que alguien me explique. Todo mis pensamientos se alejaron por un fuerte ruido que escuche, me fije en Fred y Freddy y lo que vi me dejo horrorizada.

Continuara….

Que les pareció este cap. A mí la verdad me encanto pero esto no es cosa mía es suya.

Bueno antes de despedirme mis lindos pastelillos doy un anuncio

Hare otro fic esta ves de creepypastas y tengo a nuestra GRAN Uramy-sama como estrella invitada.

Si quieres estar en el nuevo fic lo único que debe aser es dejar tu oc o personaje inventado

Este tiene que tener nombre y apellido, edad, sexo ((porsiacaso)), personalidad, apariencia física y con quien te vas a quedar.

Diré los personajes que ya están ocupados

Jeff the killer

Eyeless Jack

Herobrine

Ben

Slenderman

Sally

Nina the killer

Esos son los que están ya ocupados, los demás son todos suyos

Bueno nos vemos luego


	8. cap 7

Holy holy, cómo están? Mis dulces pastelillos, bueno comencemos con esto yeyy!

No podía creer lo que veía Fred y Freddy estaban peleando a muerte, intentemos detenerlos pero cuando los separábamos ellos volvían a agarrarse, los clientes del local estaban asustados al igual que yo con Lucy. No entendía ¿Por qué se peleaban? Bueno sé que fue Fred el que convenzo pero aun así llegar a los golpes no iba a solucionar nada.

Luka/Lucy: ya basta por favor!

Gritamos las dos llorando y con miedo, teníamos las miradas de todos los que estaban presentes, los dos castaños pararon de golpearse y nos prestaron atención.

Fred: Luka, lo siento no quise asustarte

Me dijo Fred mientras intentaba darme un abrazo cosa que no sucedió yo me fui a encerrar al baño para poder estar tranquila y más calmada, Mangle y Chick me empezaron a seguir por detrás.

_FIN LUKA POV´S_

_LUCY POV´S_

Quería correr tras de mi amiga peli rosa para tratar de calmarla, pero no pude ya que yo estaba igual de asustada que ella, nunca había visto a mi papá actuar de una manera tan grosera y ruda jamás.

Sabía que ellos me darían una explicación, o al menos una parte. Aún seguía llorando pues la escena que vi era demasiado horrorosa, ambos cubiertos de ese líquido rojo que se llamaba sangre, sentí como los brazos de Foxy me abrazaban, tratando de tranquilizarme y lo estaba logrando.

Foxy: shh… shh… ya paso mi sirena

Fred: vállense de mi local ahora mismo, no los quiero volver a ver por aquí-nos dijo mirándonos fría mente

Freddy: nos vamos pero no porque tú lo digas

Y sin más que decir todos nos fuimos. La salida familiar fue un desastre que no me gustaría repetir, mañana hablaría con Luka para ver si se encuentra bien.

Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hice fue pedir explicaciones a los cuatros personajes cosa que estos evadieron mis palabras y me ignoraron menos Foxy. Aunque él tampoco quiso hablar del tema y me llevo a mi pieza para que descansara.

_FIN LUCY POV´S_

_LUKA POV´S_

Ya más tranquila y calmada Salí del baño con las dos mujeres siguiéndome, fui directo a donde estaban los masculinos y quise preguntar qué había pasado en esa fecha pero no me atrevía ya que Fred no estaba de buen humor pero aun así no me quise quedar con la duda y me arme de valor y pregunte.

Luka: que paso en el 87?

Fred: Luka no estoy de humor, si quieres puedes irte ya a casa

Luka: que? No, yo quiero saber

Fred: dije que no

Luka: no es justo yo igual trabajo aquí tengo que saber

Fred: si sigues así vas a tener que ordenar todo

Luka: solo te pido que me cuentes nada más

Fred: sabes que ten –le entrega unas llaves –pásaselas a Jeremy cuando venga, nosotros nos vamos

Vi como todos se iban o casi todos, cuando the puppet se iba a ir me dijo "_i'm sorry"_ y se fue, pensé que estaba sola y me puse a ordenar todo el desastre que causaron mi jefe con el padre de Lucy.

Ya al terminar me senté en el escenario ya que estaba cansada, lo único que veía era el frio piso, no entendía ¿porque no me querían decir? Tan desconfiada me veo o es que no querían contarme. Todo era tan confuso.

BB: hi!

Luka: uhmm… que haces aquí?, no deberías haberte ido con los demás?

No me respondió, se quedó en silencio y luego se fue a otro sector del local, y otra vez me quede mirando al suelo como si no hubiera otra cosa interesante que hacer pero esta vez con lágrimas que salían de una parte de mis ojos para luego caer en el suelo.

BB: hi

Le iba a contestar que se fuera y me dejara tranquila pero me calle cuando el estiro un hilito que estaba amarado a un globo, me quede mirándolo, lo tome y luego le sonreí.

BB: Luka quizás no te podamos decir lo que pasó en esa fecha y no es por falta confianza, es solo que no queremos abrir una vieja herida.

Y sin más que decir se fue, vi mi reloj y marcaban las 11:47 pm, era muy tarde y no sabía el horario del guardia pero aun ahí me quede hay, pasaron como unos 3 minutos y llego un chico rubio de ojos café y con el uniforme de guardia de seguridad.

Jeremy: buenas noches srita.

Luka: buenas noche, etto Jeremy verdad?

Jeremy: pues eso dice mi tarjeta de empleado

Luka: ahh etto perdón, Fred me dijo que te entregara esto –le pasa las llaves-

Jeremy: ahh gracias, ya puedes ir a casa pequeña

Luka: si, hasta luego

Jeremy: espera antes que te vayas me puedes decir tu nombre

Luka: soy Luka Gasai

Jeremy: mucho gusto Luka, soy Jeremy Fitzgerald

Luka: el gusto es mío, me voy antes de que se me haga más tarde. Adiós

Jeremy: adiós y fue un gusto haberte conocido

Al fin Salí del local. Empecé a caminar hacia mi hogar. las calles estaban desiertas no había nadie bueno eran como las 12 y algo de la madrugada ¿ quiénes saldrían a estas horas de la noche? Pero aun así debo tener mucho cuidado, uno nunca sabe.

Iba a medio camino cuando ciento a alguien que me seguía, me voltee y no vi a nadie, no le di importancia y seguí caminado pero otra vez tengo esa sensación. Apresure el paso hasta llegar a mi casa.

Este día fue el más raro de todos, lo único que quería era dormir y eso hice, ni siquiera me moleste a ver si tenía tareas u otros deberes solamente quería descansar.

Continuara…

Lo siento por dejarlo así. Últimamente estoy teniendo problemas con la historia y no sé cómo continuarla ya que se me perdió el cuaderno donde se encontraba todo el fic escrito y bueno pues no recuerdo mucho. Mi memoria es como la de Lysandro ((las que juegan CDM me entienden)) asi que voy a tardar mucho en escribir los caps. Espero y me puedan perdonar.

Para los que están esperando mi próximo fic ya no tendrán que esperar tanto pronto el cap o prologo ((aun no me decido)).

Y a las críticas que lean esta historia, lo siento si mi fic tiene x error. Lamentablemente soy así y nadie me puede cambiar. Será igual estoy intentando mejorar un poco.


	9. cap8

Hola hola mis precios s pastelill s como esta? Espero que bien bueno como dije ya se me perdió mi cuaderno así que voy a improvisar y espero que salga bien.

Responderé sus comentarios al final de la historia y si ahora responderé sus comentarios.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, me hice el desayuno y luego me vestí para ir a la universidad. En el camino me encontré con Luke. Él y yo hablamos de cosas que nos han pasado claro que omití todo lo de ayer para que no se preocupara el castaño me dijo que Lucy estaba muy preocupada por mi estos días sin hablar.

_ Ayer la vi y le hable - le dije para no preocuparlo tanto.

_ Enserió que bien eso es muy bueno – me contesto con alegría.

_ Bueno cambiando de tema. Ya encontraste a una chica que te gusta – lo vi ruborizarse un poco.

_ la verdad es que si pero a ella creo que le gusta otra persona – dijo en un tono melancólico y triste. La verdad sentí pena por él ya que mi amigo de ojos verdes siempre está de buen humor y es una persona muy alegre.

_ Pues ella se lo pierde. Eres un chico genial además eres muy lindo – todo lo que había dicho era verdad asta a mí me encantaría estar con un chico como él.

_ Gracias muñeca. Ya sabía que tú me deseabas pero lamento decirte que mi corazón le pertenece a otra – note el tono divertido en su voz. Siempre asíamos esto.

_ ohh que pena y yo que te iba a dar un beso – dije siguiéndole el juego.

Seguimos hablando hasta llegar a la universidad la verdad el camino lo sentí corto. Ya adentro del establecimiento encontramos a Lucy esperándonos como siempre nos saludó.

_ Luka podemos hablar? – me pregunto tímidamente

_ Claro – le respondí. Ya sabía de lo que íbamos a hablar.

_ Bueno las dejo – dicho esto él se fue.

Mi amiga y yo nos fuimos a un lugar más apartado para que nadie nos escuchara ya que las paredes y los arboles tienen oídos. Ya en el lugar para ser más específica atrás de la U empezamos a hablar.

_ Lu siento mucho lo que paso ayer. Espero no haberte causado problemas con tu jefe – me dijo arrepentida. No la culpo no fue su culpa.

_ oye no fue tu culpa ellos comenzaron a pelear además no me causaste ningún problema más bien yo fui la que se metió en líos –conteste con sinceridad después de todo era la verdad.

_ ¿porque? ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto llena de curiosidad.

_ quería saber lo que paso en el 87 pero digamos que mi jefe se enfadó y me dejo limpiando el desastre que provocaron – dije resumiendo lo que había pasado.

Lucy me conto que ella igual había preguntado sobre lo que paso en ese año pero a excepción que ella nadie le contesto y no la habían hecho nada como a mí. Como las dos estábamos muertas de la curiosidad hicimos un plan para descubrir todo lo que había pasado y el porqué de sus odios mutuos.

La primera fase del plan era investigar en el despacho de Freddy y para eso me tengo que quedar a dormir a su casa. Cuando me dijo esto yo me sonroje y mire para el otro lado ya que no quería que notara mi sonrojo. No me molestaba quedarme a dormir en casa ajena pero esto era diferente el castaño me colocaba nerviosa y tímida ((más de lo que era)) pero de todas forma acepte.

El plan iniciaría el viernes después de la universidad. Tenía que pedirle permiso a Fred para faltar 3 días de trabajo. En toda la hora de clase me puse a pensar en una buena excusa para decirle a mi jefe.

Aghh odiaba mentir pero mi curiosidad era más grande así que no tuve más opción. Al salir de clases me fui directo a mi trabajo tenía que llegar rápido para decirle lo de los tres días que iba a faltar. Entre más rápido le hable mejor para mí.

Llegue al local y lo primero que hice fue ir hablar con el castaño para que me de lo que pido. No lo encontré en la entrada así que supuse que estaría en la oficina y efectivamente lo encontré hay revisando unos papeles.

_necesito un favor- dije decidida.

_ Hola a ti también – dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

_ ¿puedo tener tres días libres?- ignore el comentario que me había dicho.

_ ¿puedo saber la razón?- me contesto con otra pregunta.

_ tengo que acompañar a mi mentor a hacer algo – le dije mi excusa

_ ¿mentor? Pensé que vivías sola- me dijo en tono confuso.

_ lo hago pero no tan así. Mi vecino Jack tiene mi custodia – le explique un poco- bueno me das los tres días que te pedí.

_bien. Pero vas a tener que llevarle esto a tu mentor para que te autorice legalmente para poder trabajar aquí – me entrego una hoja de papel que no pude leer ya que tenía trabajo que hacer.

Los días pasaron y el famoso viernes llego este día no fui a la universidad ya que quería ordenar mis cosas para poder ir a la casa de Lucy. Sentía mariposas en mi estómago estaba ansiosa por ir y ver a Free… pero que rayos iba a decir. Trate de borrar mis pensamientos acudiendo mi cabeza pero no me ayudo de mucho.

_que me está pasando?-simplemente no lo entendía.

Abrí mi cajón donde guardo los cuadernos, lápices, maquillaje y fotos. Saque un estuche que este adentro tenia lápices de ojos, encrespador de pestañas, esmalte para las uñas y brillo labial no era muy fanática de pintarme solo lo hacía si iba a salir o ir a una cita cosa que casi nuca pasaba.

Fije mi vista al suelo encontrándome una antigua foto de mi madre junto a mi padre. En ese entonces yo estaba adentro de la pansa de mi mamá. Su cabello negro, sus ojos cafés oscuros y su piel blanca como la porcelana definitivamente era una hermosa mujer y aún más cuando sonreía al lado izquierdo estaba mi padre con su rostro serio, su pelo rubio, piel bronceada y los mismos ojos que los míos. Ambos eran la pareja perfecta.

Me acuerdo que mi madre me dijo que todos creían que yo era un varón. Nunca me dejaba ver mis partes y siguen el doctor yo tenía aspecto de niño por eso el nombre Luka. Cuando nací se sorprendieron todos incluso los doctores ya que yo era un supuesto niño que término siendo niña y que sufrió una mutación genética y por eso el pelo rosado.

Me reí al recordar la dulce voz de mi madre cuando me explico mi nacimiento y el origen de mi nombre. Esos recuerdo nunca volverán guarde la foto y termine de arreglar la cosas no faltaba mucho para que mi amiga apareciera y nos fuéramos juntas a su casa.

Al llegar nos recibieron sus tíos nos informaron que Freddy estaba ocupado arreglando algo en la pizzería junto a Foxy. Nosotras nos fuimos a la alcoba de Lucy y hay no quedamos hasta que sentimos llegar a los que faltaban bajamos a la planta de abajo y ahí fue como nuestras miradas se conectaron. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y todo nuestro al redero desapareció y solo éramos nosotras dos.

Continuara…..

Espero y les haya gustado mi improvisación jeje. Hoy les presentare a Ike Reich – aparece un chico peli negro de ojos verde jade, tez blanca alto de un metro 1,83 – di hola

Ike: hola soy el nuevo acompañante de Lu –susurra – _es mía_. Bueno me toca informales a las o los que juegan corazón de melón nuestra autora Lukitha ha empezado a ser fic de ese juego otome por si alguien quiere ir a verlos.

Bueno ahora a responder comentarios yey!

**Demstenes: **para ser sincera no tenía idea que mi forma de escribir estaba prohibida yo solo quería ser especial XD. Gracias por leer y soportar mi mala historia y yo creo que si tienes que habilidades para escribir una historia o sino no me habrías dado el consejo.

Si algún día te decides por hacer una avísame que yo quiero ser la primera en leer.

**Mumurimoro:** obvio que seguiré escribiendo no me voy a dejar vencer por unas simples críticas que con el tiempo desaparecerán. Gracias por tus ánimos y por soportarme tanto tiempo. Porque no fuiste mi hermana –la abraza –

Ike: cariño? O.o

**Hashashin**: - la abraza- awww que tierna y bienvenida a mi fic. Gracias por tu Review tu ayuda es bienvenida aquí y espero que las demás piensen los mismo que tú.

Ike: o-oye porque las abrazas a ellas y a mí no –intenta apretarla –

**Guest: **plz llámame Lu o Lu-chan pronto subiré el primer cap. solo me falta algo y estamos listos

Ike: sii y a mí me dejaste como el malo ¬¬

**Bueno como siempre les agradezco sus Reviews.**

**pinkierose230502**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**

**Uramy**

**Guest**

**Hashashin**

**Mumurimoro**

**Demstenes**


End file.
